1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus for recording on recording paper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recording apparatuses for recording characters, symbols and the like are becoming more compact and simple. However, in order to provide a recording apparatus which is both compact in size and simple in construction many problems must still be solved.
A thermal printer with a thermal head uses a motor for feeding a paper sheet and an independent solenoid for urging the thermal head against the paper sheet. In such a thermal printer, the thermal head is brought into tight contact with or is separated from the recording paper sheet by means of a lever.
With this construction, due to an impact of the attraction of the solenoid, the thermal head is urged against the recording paper sheet with a considerable impact. This causes various problems such as contamination of the paper sheet with ink from a thermal transfer sheet or a thermal transfer ink ribbon, a large noise, a loud and heavy solenoid, a low solenoid efficiency compared to that of the motor, a high power supply voltage requirement, and an increase in the manufacturing cost.